Gravity Falls: Into the Demon Night
by snakeeyes64
Summary: The mystery shack gang are having a bad night but it's about to get worse when a stranger comes to town. An ancient demon is painting the town red literally and the gang is next on his list. Can the Mystery Shack gang make it though the night or will this be their last? A crossover of "Gravity Falls" and the independent film series "Demon Hunters".
1. The Demon Awakens

GRAVITY FALLS: INTO THE DEMON NIGHT

CHAPTER 1: DEMON AWAKENS

One afternoon in Gravity Falls, Wendy and Mabel are in motorbike leather suits, Wendy's is green with a green helmet, Mabel's is magenta with a magenta helmet both driving on motorbikes which are the Kawazaki Ninja models both in their color, as they've both got a call from Dipper. Then then drive up to the Dragon Dojo and they both go in, take their helmets off and place them someplace and Dipper is standing watching Adam going at the punching bag more aggressively than normal as we see Adam is kicking, punching, elbowing the bag with different combos. Mabel comes up to Dipper.

"What's the problem Dipper?"

Dipper then looks at her.

"He's really pissed off about that new "Diamond and the Images" film. "

Mabel then remembers that film and then puts her head down breathes a long sigh.

"Oh, yeah that movie man it was like someone punched a hole into my soul."

Wendy then shakes her head in disgust at the thought of that film.

"It's supposed to be an 80's band of grown women that have a Company,

Foster Home, everything how the hell do you screw that up?"

Adam then does one harder round house kick to the bag and then he comes to them a small distance and yells out.

"There are no Mischiefs, there are no fucking Mischiefs!"

Mabel then comes straight to Adam calmly and he then looks at her and Adam looks at her a bit curious as to what she's about to do. She then puts both hands on his cheeks and then kisses him softly and he does the same and then both suddenly break off the kiss.

"Thanks, that's just what I needed."

Mabel smiles and then takes his hand, and both walk toward Dipper and Wendy.

Wendy says, "So guys what you want to do."

Dipper says, "Well it's not exact fun times here."

Mabel then smiles as she's got an idea.

"I know the perfect place to cheer us all up.

Meanwhile at the Falls Herald building, down in the basement there is some sort of crate along with other crates full of unpublished and unwanted stories. Along with horrible autobiographies and boring instructional DVDs. But along with those things lies another kind of crate which has a five-star pentagram on top and a warning sign saying, "Do not open, we really really mean it!" And fine print at the bottom "If you do, it's your fault!" And then suddenly a fist punches the crate open and it's an inhuman hand, a hand colored blood red.

On the second floor of the Falls Herald building a critic is writing an article of what was supposed to be the best Disney film around and gives it an awful review and is saying is writing out loud.

"You suck as a writer and director, YOU SUCK!"

He is then finished typing and he is smiling to himself in glee at what he considers a crowning achievement.

"Ah another accomplishment from me, that director's carrier will be over in no time, just more money for me, what would people do without me?"

"Don't mind if I hack, hack!"

Then suddenly the critic gets turned around and he sees someone that is completely red skinned but demonic looking as he has pointy ears, chin that sticks out, cruel and miscevelous looking eyes, bald, and is in what looks like some medieval get up as he has two skull with spikes sticking out as shoder pads, a leather chest armor with some bronze, black paints and boots with metal fronts that look at though they could break someone's shins or kill someone. He then gives out a mischievous but also crocodile looking smile.

Dhramathrax says, "There is only one place for someone full of shit, the temple of doom!"

Dhramathrax then then takes the critic whom is struggling from their grip but it's no good as they both suddenly take him toward the bathroom and then open one of the stalls. Dhramathrax then zaps the toilet and suddenly the toilet then turns into some sort of man-eating monster which looks reptilian, has a tongue, and eye from the toilet handle pipe and teeth that are a sharp as a shark all positioned on the circular end of the bowl and in several rows as the rows are going both clockwise and counterclockwise fast like blades of a blender. The Critic looks at it in despair and terror and struggles more but it's futile as both demons are stronger than him and then turn him upside down.

Critic says, "No, no, nooooo….!

Dhramathrax says, "Time to make a splash!"

Then he shoves the critic down the toilet and the Toilet makes a grinding sound and there is blood and body parts from fingers, entrails being shredded to chum and guts and just thrown everywhere as they are literally painting the stall red with blood.

Dhramathrax he comes walks away.

"Ah, nothing like accomplishing a good day's work."

He walks back to the office and then sees several stacks of newspapers.

Dhramathrax then he holds his stomach briefly.

"Ah, man I got to dump the corpse."

He then takes up a handful of the fresh newspapers.

"Ah, fresh toilet paper.

Dhramathrax then runs to the restroom.

At another part of Gravity Falls there is a pawn shop called "The Armory" and it is closed and there is one guy that has a protest sign that says, "Down with guns." He then drops the picket sign and then gets up on a soap box with a bull horn and then makes an announcement.

"This establishment must go down people, these guns and weapons should not ever ever exist, in fact no kind of self-defense should, you're a killer if you buy them, these guns are killing our people."

"No, guns don't kill people, I do."

The protestor then looks and see the demon Dhramathrax armed with one huge spatula and then he then whacks the guy with an overhead swing which squashes him completely flat to the ground which leaves a very big spot of blood and some organs that have came out all smushed like grapes. Dhramathrax then scoops it up and looks at it.

"All this killing makes me hungry."

He then throws the entrails to the side and then keeps walking.

Meanwhile Adam, Mabel, Dipper, and Wendy they're at the Ice House Ice Cream Parlor and Adam is drinking a mint chocolate shake and he then burps and then he puts it down along with four other shakes, Adam shakes it off and looks at Mabel.

"Thanks man, I needed those too."

Dipper looks at Adam in amazement same with Wendy surprised on how much he's downed. Adam looks at them.

"What I'm thirsty."

Adam he then takes his wallet out and puts money for his shakes. Wendy then looks down on the counter.

"What I don't understand is why the hell, the film couldn't have been set in the 80's decade, I mean you don't see anyone suddenly put the civil war in the year 2000."

Mabel then finishes her strawberry shake and looks at her.

"Yeah, that's like calling a sneaker, ice cream when it doesn't taste good."

Wendy eyes her curiously at her bad metaphor.

"Yeah like that."

Adam then moves away from the counter.

"You know what let's not talk about it anymore, too depressing to discuss, let's do something fun."

All of them get out of the Ice Cabin Ice Cream Parlor and their looking around wondering where to go and what to do. Dipper then looks around as all four of them are walking the sidewalk. There in a quiet part of the town and it is dark.

Dipper says, "So what should we do?"

Adam looks up in the air and sighs then looks at Dipper.

Adam says, "I don't know maybe go to the video arcade they got that new video game out "Dead Alley."

Dipper acts excited and says, "Oh yeah I heard with that one, you get to see plenty of heads blown off which spew out geysers of blood."

"Then what are we all waiting for let's go!"

Both Mabel and Wendy then roll their eyes and then look at each other and shrugging going along with the guys anyway.

Suddenly there are some bolts of fire that are being discharged toward all four of them.

Wendy yells, "Run!"

Dhramathrax he then takes up a spear and then throws it toward them. As all four of them are seeking cover behind a car, suddenly Mabel at the right front end of the car then see the end of a spear go through beside her face. They all get up and the keep running as they are being continually shot at by some of his black lightning bolts which make most of the cars explode. Dhramathrax then gets bored of using the same powers and then he takes out a crossbow which holds and shoots out several arrows. He then fires a few and a few arrows get shot their way, but they hit the walls and glass of department stores or any other place to their side, all four of them continue running fast.

Then Dhramathrax he decides to do something else, he takes out a helmet and he suddenly has a motorbike which is huge as it's the kind to sit back on but most of it is blood red with several flame designs. Dhramathrax reeves up and goes as he is on a motorcycle and is leaving a trail of fire, Dhramathax is riding is a 1960's British model and there is a silver skull on the back and the front end, the eye sockets are burning with fire. Dhramatrax is wearing they typical black leather biker outfit with boots but on his sholderpads there are spikes as well as some tiny spikes on the back of the guys gloves, on his label there is a pin which is silver skull and crossbones and he has a helmet where the top of it reveals part of it of the Skull and Crossbones, but his face he is wearing a big white visor which looks sort of birdlike as the nose end is somewhat slanted in that shape. The lower part of his face is covered as he has some sort of black scarf. He then puts out his hand and then produces and fires out skulls that come toward them and then just explode on impact. But all four of them once again dodge or get to cover and then after the blasts they continue running.

Dhramathrax continues chase but then slows down once he sees all four of them take a turn down a street and he then stop the bike and sees their going down Herschel Gordon Lewis street. Dhramathrax perfectly knows where that leads which is the perfect trap for all four of them.

Dhramathrax he licks his lips and has a smile on his face, juicy to kill all four of them but in his manner of execution.

Dhramathrax says to himself, "I think I'm going to like this town."


	2. Dead Heat

CHAPTER 2: DEAD HEAT

Dramathrax then gets a signal from his earpiece and then he hears Gideon's voice.

"I thought I told you I didn't want them all dead, Mabel is to be spared!"

Dramathrax then reply's back.

"Easy, easy I'm were just setting the stage for all four of them, it looks like I won't be disappointed I've been looking for another challenge for a very long time."

Gideon then reply in his usual whiny voice whenever he gets ticked off about something.

"I didn't summon you to play games with them!"

"Gideon that is part of what makes my job even more satisfying having the ultimate challenge to conquer and once conquered becoming its master."

"Look just get it done or I will send you all back to that shithole Parkland, Washington where you will be trapped forever."

Dramathrax irritated with Gideon's lack of enthusiasm, artistic sensibility, but worst of all that damn southern folksy whinny voice he must hear. So, he says with bitter distain.

"It shall be done master."

The communications then cut off and then Dhramathrax says with bitter irritation.

"I'll find a way to break out of the spell and make his organs into car parts!"

Dhramathrax then revs up the engine on his motorcycle and then goes toward Herschel Gordon Lewis Street going toward Kaufman Cemetery.

Dipper, Mabel, Adam and Wendy are all running and are tired. Everything around them has gotten cold and has produced a thick mist which has covered them to their upper torso. They see a big bared fence and they all climb it seeing it's an open area thinking that it's a park. They then see some open land nearby which a clear spot of the mist is and run to it and catch their breath.

Mabel then looks at Adam,

"Ah, man I don't know if I can run anymore."

Wendy looks at them with a look of exhaustion.

"Yeah, we need to take five."

Adam then looks and sees someplace.

"How about that park right there."

They all then go through the fence and then then run and see a gazebo and run to it and sit on the benches and breathe in and out. After they all catch their breath, Wendy then takes the floor first to assess the situation.

"Alright, first what the hell was that chasing us?"

Mabel then takes the floor next.

"And why would he want to kill us, what did we ever do to him?"

Dipper then is shaking his head composing himself.

"I haven't the faintest clue, but that thing trying to kill us looks

Like a demon."

Adam then looks at Dipper.

"Demon, but how is it possible?"

"Its Gravity Falls anything is possible."

"Could you get to the point Dipper," says Wendy

"I'm getting there, according to the book Eibon there are

Several kinds but the one well known and the most feared are the

Earth walkers, whom are supposedly the hardest to kill."

Adam then looks up in the air and says with sarcasm.

"Great, we just needed another challenge."

Mabel then looks at Dipper.

"Isn't there any way to kill them?"

Dipper looks at Mabel with concern.

"I'm not sure, we've got to get to the Dojo where I've hid the book, in it it will tell us everything we need to know."

Dipper continues.

"We need to get to the Dragon Dojo, get our weapons to defend ourselves from this maniac, something tells me he won't stop till we're all dead."

Adam then looks around and says, "But in the meantime we should hide out here for a while."

Dipper then looks at him.

"Are you kidding me, he's going to come find us any moment."

"If we go out he'll find us and kill us."

"I say we run."

"I say we hide."

Wendy then shakes his head is distain as she sees both Dipper and Adam get

Riled up with each other again. She then steps in to take the floor.

"Guys knock it off, I have a way to decide this."

Wendy then takes a stone lying on top of a surface and it's a colored rock, Mabel gets a bit excited by the finding.

Mabel says, "Wow, that's a nice rock."

But then Wendy then spits on one face of it and Mabel feels sad for the rock.

"Ah, and it was so pretty."

Wendy then looks at both.

"Alright both of you call it."

Adam says, "Tails"

Dipper says, "Heads."

Wendy then throws the stone and it hits one of the poles of the gazebo that is at the middles and bounces off a few other poles and then goes to the ground.

Wendy says, "Alright, whichever end is face up wins."

Dipper and Adam then both sigh at the same time realizing that it's a long distance from where their standing and that the gazebo is swallowed up by the great amount of mist. Both look at each other a little nervous about that thick mist.

Dipper says, "Um, you go first."

Adam then looks at Dipper in puzzlement.

"Wait a minute why me."

"Because you're the strongest."

"That doesn't me I can't die."

"Well I'm not Robocop."

"And I'm not the Terminator."

Wendy and Mabel roll their eyes and say at the same time with slight irritation.

"GUYS!"

Both look at their girlfriends and say at the same time, "Sorry."

Suddenly, Dipper then sees the mist from the place start to clear up a little and then sees stones that are lined in positions and places and he realizes where they're at and is shaking in his boots.

"This isn't a park it's a cemetery!"

Mabel she then shakes with a bit of fright and then looks at Adam from the distance with a little bit of distain and yells.

"You blockhead you just brought us to zombie central."

Wendy then looks at where she took one of the stones which is from a grave marker and then shakes her right hand with disgust as if she touched something gross.

"Yuck, I just took one of the stones from the grave."

Mabel says, "That's supposed to give anyone bad luck.

Adam then shakes his head and puts his hands up in a reassuring manner.

"Will you all relax, this place is peaceful, absolutely nothing and

I mean nothing bad happens here."

But there is a presence on the roof of a crypt that Dipper points to in fright.

"How about right now!"

Dhramathrax is on the roof of the Gazebo and then jumps down and all four of them then run away and then he walks right to the middle and looks out.

"Man, this place is dead, lets liven things up"

Dhramathrax the then casts a spell in the cemetery and then suddenly there are some hands coming out for the ground and the corpses coming out their graves are of disgraced warriors from ninja, samurai, shaolin monks, Mongolian soldiers, Chinese soldiers etc. Mabel, Dipper, Wendy and then breathe a sigh Mabel then looks at Adam with even more distain.

"You're a born blockhead!"

Adam then blushes in embarrassment. Dipper shakes his head.

"Wait a minute why does Gravity Falls cemetery have so many martial arts warriors buried?"

One of them in some old Chinese Soldiers get up has tiny knives and throws them their way and each of them immediately roll in different directions and the knives land on a few grave markers. Wendy looks at Dipper.

"Who cares?"

All four of them then form a circle as the group of several disgraced warriors forms a line. There are so many of them in different get up and all in different colors blue, red, grey, green, brown, and yellow and all of them are eyeing the group with looks of evil and drooling of rapid hunger and rage wanting to kill them.

Wendy then says, "We've got to spilt up, make them spread apart and widdle the odds down."

Adam then looks at Dipper and then gives some sort of sign language and Dipper understands what he just signed, and he then does the same for both Wendy and Mabel to prepare them for their action. And then both on their belts they open the mid-sized silver oval belt buckles a certain way by sliding them an inch to their right and then opening the buckle up to their right where there is a ball bearing that is latched on to the back of the buckle. They take them out and then throw the bearing hard right onto the tombstones and it produces a bright flash which covers about the entire area which disorients and hurts the eyes of all the undead disgraced warriors which Dipper, Adam, Mabel and Wendy have their eyes covered slightly and are running to different areas of the cemetery.

The Disgraced Martial Artists soon regain their senses and they chase each of them down where ever they went and then converge on them and them all fight. Adam is doing some blocks with a zombie monk whose skin is blue and grey, face is rotten as there are no eyes in the sockets and a worm sticks out. Adam is doing some kempo as he continues to block the strikes and then when he blocks again he seizes his chance and then executes a combo doing multiple punches spots on the chest, a couple of the arms and the head, Adam then executes one really hard punch to the head where his fist literally goes thought the zombie monk and is a little gooey from some of the blood, pus, and bone that cakes it. Adam then retracts his hand and the zombie goes down then looks at it is making a disgusted look and then tries to wipe it off on his clothes.

Wendy is running as a few of the floating monk zombies are coming toward her and then he comes to a gardening tool shed and opens it and then he takes out a Rake and as one of them fly toward him with a spear. Wendy then blindly swings the rake at the zombie and it hits its chest and Wendy pulls down on it and the rake then shreds down opening the zombie's chest and making its entrails and guts spill all over Wendy. The zombie goes down on the ground and Wendy pulls the rake off and finishes the zombie off by executing an overhead strike on the head of the zombie's head which is cut in half right between the mouth and forehead, Wendy then wedges the rake and separates the half of the head, making the forehead roll on the ground a meter or two. Wendy then gets tackled by one of the other floating zombies that take Dipper to the ground. The zombie is trying to bite him as Wendy is struggling but Wendy holds its head up with one hand and in another he finds a pot and then smashes it on it's head which knocks it away from him momentarily. The zombie monk then gets up and then Wendy he takes out two trowels and then stabs the monk in the neck deep and then burring both of the trowel blades so deep he then pops the head off like a pez dispenser and as it pops off the body the black blood of the neck stump shoots out like a geyser that when the body slumps forward most of it hit's Wendy making him more messy. Wendy then sees the last floating monk come toward him and reaching out with it's hands, but then Wendy stabs it with a hole clump digger in the stomach and then quickly places the handle on a vice and clamps it down to hold the zombie in place. The zombie monk then struggles to pull off but then Wendy takes a hole and then brains it and pulls out half of it's brain and that missing portion then squirts out blood onto Wendy. Wendy then breaths a sigh of relief.

Wendy says, "Thank god I spent a lot of summers at survival apocalypse camp."

Meanwhile Mabel is in trouble as several undead Samurai in armor and kendo uniform wear are running after her with swords. She then finds a few replacement wall gate pars from and area that was going to replace part of a gate. Mabel sees a few of the samurai that are running toward her and she then hurls two of the bars like they were spears and each of them hit a couple right through the head. There is one in a Kendo uniform that is running toward her with the sword overhead charging. She then throws three spears at the zombie, one hit it in the crouch, another in the heart and the last right through the head. It drops its sword and then Mabel runs to it and then takes it up going into a stance as she sees at least a few of them left. Three of the zombies they commence attack and Mabel is blocking the strikes but then she suddenly jumps up on a tombstone and then executes a back flip once the Samurai swung at her and missed as he executes a back flip to go over the strike. Each of the Samurai rally for a final strike but Mabel doesn't waist time and just decapitates all three Samurai zombies and each one gushes out different colored blood. One green, another turquoise, and another yellow which gets a little on what she's wearing. She looks and says, "Damn this was a new outfit."

Dipper and Adam go to a Gazebo like structure and they see a few of the Chinese Jumping Zombies and they are jumping toward them and both go into a stance. Adam sees one of the jumping zombies and he then does a jump spinning hook kick which is a powerful one as it is hard enough to decapitate the zombie and it goes down spurting a geyser of black blood which unfortunately sprays onto both Dipper and Adam. Dipper and Adam then shake it off as they then see another one of the jumping zombies and then it jumps right toward both them this time fast as if someone shot a baseball from the baseball shooter. Both of then then roll different directions and then the jumping zombie then crashes straight at the gazebo knocking out a support and knocking the whole structure down. Dipper then gets up and then sees two of the jumping zombies that are jumping toward him, Dipper then executes a double jump front kick having both his legs in midair and then both his feet connect with the heads of the two jumping zombies hard and both their heads are decapitated but then once again they produce a geyser of blood and it hits both Adam and Dipper roll their eyes with frustration seeing how they once again got soiled.

Adam finds the stone and he sees it landed on the tails end, he then acts excited as he runs in place briefly.

"Hey, I won its tails."

One of the zombies doesn't have a spear and so takes one of the wooden sandals off one of the zombies whom then loses his balance and falls to the ground and then the zombie throws the sandal Adam's direction and it hits him in the nose.

"Owwww, you FUCK!"

Adam then throws the rock the zombies direction and it hits the zombie hard and it takes part of its skull off and the zombie goes down. Adam then has a smirk but then another wooden sandal is thrown someplace and hits his nose again.

"Owwww, GOD DAMNIT!"

He then sees where the source of the other throw comes from and it from a whole group of disgraced warrior zombies charging his way. Dipper, Mabel and Wendy all regroup with him and they all go into stances and once the group of zombies comes into range. All four executes different combos; Adam executes some Kempo style thunder punch combinations where he is just throwing punches toward the torso and head rapidly. Dipper a round house kick and spinning round house kick. Wendy a mui tai jump knee strike and several elbow and punch strikes. Mabel a jump front kick and three well placed right side kicks that go from groin, chest, and head. And then the entire group of disgraced zombie warriors all stop as if on pause and then they all fall simultaneously. Adam and the rest then breath a sigh of relief.

Adam says, "Well that was easy."

Dipper, Mabel and Wendy look at him with distain from that comment and then simultaneously slap him on the back of the head.

"Owwww, am I everyone's bullseye.

Dhramathrax then jumps down from behind all four and then belches, the foul breath makes all four pauses as the odor is just overwhelming their senses. Dharmathrax then points left and right with two fingers and then points at both Dipper and Adam. He then picks both up with both his hands.

"Well I enjoyed the show but it's time to kill you now."

Both Dipper and Adam scream at Dhramathrax. Dhramathrax is repelled by the scent of their breath and then throws both down. Dhramathrax then blinks himself to recovery, Mabel and Wendy come Dipper and Adam's side to check to see if their ok. Dhramathrax makes a full recovery.

"That's it, I'm giving you all tickets to Hell."

Mabel then steps up and says, "Yeah, ok before you do tell me do you know if there is toad Peanut Butter in Hell?"

Dhramathrax is confused by the nonsensical question.

"What…."

Mabel while asking the question takes off her fake hairpin and then throws it on the ground which produces lots of smoke. Dhramathrax then coughs from the smoke cloud produced and just when it clears up all four of them are gone.

Dhramathrax is frustrated but then suddenly gets a signal on his earpiece. Dhramathrax he really doesn't want to answer but due to the curse Gideon put on him he has no choice, he then puts his right finger on the earpiece to open communication, he then hears Gideon in his usual frustrated tone.

"Dhramathrax, report back here at once."

Dhramathrax sighs.

"Yes, master."

He then turns it off and sighs.

"Damn, I think this is going to be a long night."


	3. Trend Setting

CHAPTER 3: TREND SETTING

All four are at the Dragon Dojo and their all in what looks like 80s outfits. Adam is in a neon white suit with a neon red shirt. Dipper is in what looks like a rocker outfit, a coat and paints that are gold, with a black t shirt with a long blond hair wig. Mabel she is in a long sleeve and knee-high skirt dress that is magenta, and she is wearing a wild hair pink wig. Wendy she is in a wild looking rocker dress which is sleeveless and knee-high skirt. It's is a mixture of colors magenta, white and black with some tiger stripes on the left shoulder, and she wears a long blue haired wig. Wendy shakes her head.

"I can't believe you got us to wear these things."

Adam says, "I'm sorry our uniforms our in the dry cleaners and my washer for my other clothes is out of order; these party costumes were the only things I had."

"80's get up really."

"Could have been worse."

Dipper is then in one part of the dojo is walking back and forth in his usual insecurity.

"I can't afford to go out in the public eye like this, I'll get shot."

Adam looks at him.

"No, you won't will you can the insecurity, your making me nervous."

Dipper then stops and says, "Easy for you to say, who the heck is you supposed to be anyway."

Adam smiles and has his hands on the open edges of his neon white jacket.

"One of my heroes Crocket Johnson."

"Who"

"You know the show "Vice Paradise" detectives that dress cool, solve cases, fight crime, with a cool soundtrack playing."

Dipper looks puzzled, Adam then has his hand on his forehead in distain.

"What the hell do people watch these days?"

Mabel looks at what she's wearing, and she says.

"I actually like it."

Wendy then shakes her head.

"Alright I get the costumes, but do we have to wear the wigs."

Adam says, "No you can take them off."

Dipper, Wendy and Mabel take them off and throw them at Adam. Adam shakes his head from the action.

"Very funny guys, do you think we can get down to business now."

All four gathers at the table and Dipper brings out the big ancient text the book of Eibon and puts it on the table and Dipper opens it and turns to a certain passage on the Demonology section on Earth walking demons.

Dipper says, "I've looked for a while and have found out who our guy is."

Mabel says, "You mean the evil Kool Aid man."

Dipper reply dryly, "Yeah, him."

He flips the page and it's a sketch of the Demon Dhramathrax and there are some passages on him.

Dipper says, "According to the passage the demon's name is Dhramathrax the indestructible whom has gone by several other known aliases and known for his heinous acts throughout the years.

Dipper reads some of the references.

"Decapitator of clowns, head ripper of Kings and Queens"

Mabel, Wendy, and Adam look at the passage and read off as well.

Adam says, "Slicer and dicer of INS and Border Patrol men, destroyer of the sphinx nose."

Wendy says, "Eater of skanks and Café Bombers, stealer of the Scream painting."

Mabel says, "Parole officer for Rhan Johnson, spine ripper of business men."

The next passage Mabel is afraid of reading but does despite her feelings.

"Slaughterer…of…. cute…woodland creatures…. oh my god I can't read anymore."

Mabel cries and Adam hugs her having her cry on his shoulder.

Wendy then says, "Alright can we get the point Dipper, can we kill it."

"Well each Earth walker has a common weakness, but the problem is it's hard to classify which it is as each of them are different."

Adam then takes out a breath mint box called Snow Savers and is about to have one and then suddenly it hits him as he thinks back when Dhramathrax grasped both Dipper and him and they screamed, they thought he backed off because they had bad breath, but it was the opposite.

Adam looks at them and says, "I have it."

He then shows them the Snow Savers box.

Mabel looks at Adam a little puzzled.

"What you want us all to have a breath mint."

Adam shakes his head.

"No, I'm saying this is it, mint that's it's weakness, it backed off when I breathed on him,

Thank god I ordered the mint shake."

Wendy says, "That's good but now the question is how we are going to use it against him, we can't just all breath on him."

They all ponder for a moment and then Mabel immediately stands up and yells.

"WAIT, I'VE GOT A THUNDER STORM!"

Dippers looks at her and says, "You mean brainstorm."

"Same difference."

Mabel then gets everyone to gather up and then she whispers her plan to them. Dipper then shakes his head and says, "Wait a minute first how the heck are we going to get in and how will he know where to find us."

Mabel says, "I'm the manager of the place."

She then pulls something out of her purse and she shows them the key.

"Which means I'm aloud to come in to the office early before opening time."

"But it's close to midnight."

"Early enough"

Wendy while looking at Dipper's Book of Ebon stays, "As for how he'll find us according to the text it says the demon sometimes targets specific prey and is able to find them though scent sometimes even telepathy or empathy."

Wendy then looks up.

"So, he'll be back for us no matter where we go."

Adam then says, "Then we have no time to waste, let's do it; but let's get a few things first."

Adam then goes to the restroom and kneels and opens a cabinet and it has a couple of extra bottles of mint mouthwash. He then hands both to Dipper and Adam also finds a few packets of Floss and hands them to Mabel and then they all go to a table which has any product with Mint from 3 Chocolate Mint Bars, 2 Mocha Mint Bottles, 1 package of Mint Girl Scout cookies and Adam's box of Breath Mints, and even Toothbrushes with Mint Flavor. Along the table there is a blender and four squirt guns Blaster Drenchers.

Wendy opens one of the Mocha mint bottles and then she pours them both into the blender, Mabel takes on of the bars and then crumples the pieces, Adam takes a few Mini Cookies and puts them all inside a towel and takes a mallet and then smashes them. Then both Mabel and Adam come to the blender and put the pieces in the Blender. Dipper then scoops some Mint Ice cream and puts it in, and Adam with his breath mints puts a few into the blender. Mabel then closes it up and blends all the ingredients in after their blended she then takes the pitcher and Adam brings out the two handed 200 model Blast Drencher with a handle on top as the handler and trigger and one on the bottom and unscrews the two top cylinders and she pours it all in both. Wendy takes one of the other Mouthwashes and then Dipper takes the 100 model along with the 50 both are different in size and power if equal design as both have pump action. Dipper then unscrews them, and Wendy loads them up. Along with the 30-hand gun model which has no pump action but still lethally effective as it's capable of doing damage, Dipper loads the last of the mouthwash into that. Wendy then takes the mint floss and then finds a baseball bat, bo staff and arnise sticks she wraps the floss onto them good along with some duct tape to make sure they stick on the weapons.

Mabel, Dipper, Adam and Wendy load all of it to the trunk of Adam's muscle car and then they all drive down to the Flap Jack Cinema which looks like a stack of pancakes. They soon park and they all quickly go to the back door along with the stuff and then Mabel she opens the door and looks at the security key pad and then types in the code which deactivates cameras and everything and Mabel gives the all clear signal and then they all come in and start setting up a few traps in the theatre. Wendy she then pours some mouthwash on the floors of the theater, Dipper sets up some floss trip wires in a few hallways and thankfully a dark green color to camaflashe their visablity. Wendy takes a few motion sensors she was able to pick up from the dojo and had each of them placed in different places of the theater and each of them have a specific signal that is programed on each of their phones which also have a digital map of the theater, once the sensor is tripped then the intruder's blip will pop up.

Mabel takes out a mini mint candy box and then pours some into a box of popcorn and even uses the last of Adam's breath mints into a soda drink and she shakes it up a bit, so they'll dissolve and mix faster. Adam then eats a couple of the Mint Chocolate Candy bars and can fashion a chocolate throwing knife and shuriken.

All of them are a bit exhausted from the amount of preparation they all had to do, and all decide to take five. Dipper and Wendy go to one of the box offices to privately talk while giving Adam and Mabel their privacy at the Cosessions counter. Mabel then types in a code on the register and then it opens the drawer and she along with Adam take out their wallets and put in the right amount of money for the snacks they use in the theater and then shut it. Mabel and Adam then jump on top of a counter and they have their big tub of popcorn and a giant soda to share together.

Mabel then asks Adam something. "You know you never really told me why that cartoon is so special to you?"

Adam then looks at Mabel.

"I remember when both my brother and I lost both our parents, life just didn't make sense to us anymore, even the color of sunshine looked terrible."

Adam takes a cornel of popcorn and fiddles with it a little while talking.

"One morning around breakfast time I came down and saw my brother whom always gets up early in the morning to watch cartoons, I saw him stumble upon the last cartoon I've ever thought he would ever watch "Dimond and the Images." I had nothing else to do so I decided to join him and watch it."

Adam then looks at Mabel again.

"After seeing one episode with my brother and his happy look, I know our lives would never be the same but that we'd be okay."

Adam takes that piece of popcorn and puts it on the back of his right wrist. Gives his hand a gentle slap and the piece flies up into his mouth and he chomp on it and swallows.

"I'm not exactly sure what it was that drew me in, the girls, the color, the music, it doesn't matter all I remember is how it made I and my brother feel. It actually brought in a little happiness to our lives."

Adam looks down and is a little sad.

"I just hope once I find my brother again, I can find a way to bring it back to him."

Mabel she then rubs his shoulder with her right hand and Adam takes her hand and rubs it with his fore finger a little. Mabel then looks at him with a small smile.

"You know something, things are too quiet and dreary, this is a movie theater those things don't exist here."

Adam then looks at him curiously not sure what she has in mind.

"Well what do you want to do?"

Mabel's face brightens more and they both get off the counter together and then leads him to the open lobby.

Mabel then takes out her iPod and Adam does the same knowing what she's having in mind. Both turn them on and scroll down their playlists.

Mabel stops and says, "You know what I'll let you pick the song out first."

Adam looks up with a small smile.

"Wait, I have the perfect music for this occasion."

Adam is then dancing to the tune doing a lot of unorthodox moves which look like a combo of Elvis, Disco, Michael as well as hand dance movements if not very well. Mabel shakes her head He then takes his IPod out and finds a stereo pad, sets it on and then it plays the song "Dreaming of Life" one of the songs from the TV show "Diamond and the Images." Mabel shakes her head in bemusement at her boyfriend's terrible dancing and has a small smile.

"I sometimes don't know whose madder, me or you."

Adam then signals for her the join in and she does and

Both dance to the beat in utter enjoyment, throughout the night enjoying each other's company but also takes away some of the uneasy of the demon their hunting who in turn is hunting them.


	4. Dimonds in the Rough

There is a racing car on the mountain pass that is gold colored with a guy that is all so handsome with long brown hair and tan skin complication. He is constantly checking himself out in the mirror admiring himself, despite going at high speed and continually building up more speed. He suddenly hears a loud vehicle and sees in his rear-view mirror it is approaching real fast.

The vehicle looks like a muscle car but one that is jet black dark, with some flame graphic art on the front and sides but also with multiple license plates at the front and a skull on the front for a hood ornament along with several up on top the truck. There is a cross that is hanging upside down on the spine of the rear-view mirror and a person whom has red skin and huge ears is and is now wearing a leather coat and sun glasses he then looks at the other vehicle.

The guy in the car is surprised and then he swerves purposefully toward Dhramathrax. Dhramathrax he moves to the left slightly to avoid possible collision. Guy in the gold car says, "Yeah that's right I rule these streets and my car is the most powerful on Earth, you are going to be so obsessed with me."

Dhramathrax then has a disgusted look. "I'm not gay dude." Gold car guy then says, "You think your ugly face and car belong on this road, you deserve to have an accident." Both Dhramathrax and Gold Car guy then start to race each other, and both are bucking at several miles per hour and it looks like Dhramathrax is taking the lead and is about to overtake the Gold Car but then the Gold Car guy then swerves to shake Dhramathrax a bit and then he hits the nitro to cheat and dust him. The Gold Car guys looks back and announces despite being ahead, "Busted you, my nitro's have 500 power."

But Dhramathrax he also hits the nitro in his muscle car which pulls far ahead of the Gold Car and Dhramathrax says, "Mine have 666 horse power." Dhramathrax then slows down a little to ride on the Gold Car. The driver of the gold car looks worried but then he tries once again to be really cocky and once again makes an actualization toward Dramathrax. "You obsessed over me, aren't you?" Dhramathrax then activates another button and on the middle tires comes multiple sharp nailed, skin diseased, mulit colored demon arms red, green, blue, purple, etc. As Dhramathrax moves slightly to the right the arms then take up the car in several places and then pick it up off the road. The Gold Car driver then gets really scared as he has no control whatsoever and is lifted off the road. He says, "Hey look I thinking you're taking your obsession over me overboard." Dhramathrax as he is driving he moves a little more to the right which is near the cliff and he up at the driver and says, "This is your stop." Dhramathrax then delivers a crocodile smile and then presses a button and the demon arms let go of the car and the car falls straight down extremely fast with the Gold Car driver screaming as the car is almost endlessly tumbling till it hits one of the rocks at the bottom and then just explodes and falls apart in so many pieces along with the drivers body parts, the watery rocks are now painted with motor oil, fire and even a severed arm that is now on fire.

Dhramathrax then looks forward and says to himself, "Streets are mine b….." Suddenly he feels some sort of impact by the left side of his car and wonders who hit it and he then sees what looks like a music band van with all the graffiti and logo on the side of the door. But the van is swerving violently left and right, Dhramathrax can easily see this driver is clearly intoxicated. Dhramthrax rides up to the side to see the driver and it's some guy that is dressed up in black with a leather jacket, skinny, face with a wart or pimple on it, black unruly hair and a nose ring, he then looks at Dhramathrax and says in a slurred tone. "What are you looking at, loser."

Dhramathax says, "Hey, I know you, your Robbie, yeah your next on my list.

Robbie is curious about his comment and then says, "What's with your stupid costume and those big ears, I should put your face on the cloud for that." Dhramathrax is infuriated by the comment but then gives his crocodile smile once more and then is about to press another of the button in is car to activates the demon arms to the left. But suddenly Dhramathrax then gets a communicate from Gideon.

"Dhramathrax report back to home base at once!"

Dhramathrax is a little frustrated that he is forced to relieve this kill, but then moves his hand away and then he points his finger at Robbie and says, "Just remember, your still reserved on my book, but in the meantime." He then pushes another button and only one Demon hand pops up from the back rear and he gets near one of the tires on the van and then the arm with its nail penetrates the wheel and can pop it which stops the van in its tracks and Dramathrax speeds away from him.

Meanwhile back at Gideon's hidden lavatory base which consists of some sort of chemistry set currently brewing some sort of chemical or black magic potion, in another area there are multiple monitors that all have an oversight of each area of the Falls, and another area which is a circular clear area of red on the floor and walls with some gold leterings of arcane symbols as well as some sort of arcane phrases in different languages some no one knew ever existed, and at the middle of the room there is a podium and a book called the De Vermis Mysteriis. Gideon is working on his chem set and pouring some potion into another empty pop bottle, labels it and then puts it on a shelf. Dhramathax is then coming down the stars standing at attention while Gideon as usual is pissed about everything. He is in his usual attire which is a bad light blue colored business suit and is still short of stature but on his neck, he has a talisman of some sort that wards away Dhramathrax and allows him command over the demon. Gideon then looks at Dramata in frustration.

"You royally screwed up!"

"I'd say the screw up was having the next Star Wars sequel."

"That's beside the point, you were supposed to kill Dipper, Wendy, Adam and spare Mabel."

Dhramathrax he clenches his fist and looks at Gideon in anger.

"No one tells me what to do, I'll kill anyone I want at any time."

Gideon then shows Dhramathrax the five-star pentagram bloodstone talisman which then shines bright and Dhramatrax winces in pain.

"Remember your in my employment, I can send you back to the stink hole

You came from."

Gideon then puts the talesman away.

"You have one more chance don't screw it up."

Gideon he then comes back to his chem set and is looking at the next potion he working on currently cooking.

"Do you have sight of them, my cameras have recently lost them."

Dhramathrax uses his psychic abilities and he immediately goes to a big map of Gravity Falls displayed on a wall and he points out the location. Gideon comes up and looks at where he pointing which is a specific place.

"It's the Flap Jack Theater, go."

Dhramathrax looks at Gideon with a look of refusal but then Gideon places his hand on his coat where his talisman is hidden. Dhramathrax then gives a small growl and then starts walking.

Dhramathrax says to himself, "When I break out of that damn spell, I'm going to take his damn scalp, with his damn hair doo and make a hat out of it."

Meanwhile Mabel and Adam are still dancing to help kill the time and then Dipper and Wendy they look as they see both are dancing to another song from "Dimond and the Holograms" call "Shine and Silver" and Dipper then shakes his head in bemusement.

"I can't believe both are doing that at a time like this."

Wendy has a sly smile and then she takes Dipper by the arm.

"That looks like fun, wanna dance?"

"Are you…."

Dipper suddenly stops himself as he sees her beautiful face and his insecurity disintegrates.

"Ok."

Both join in and Adam and Mabel notice then and signal them to join in and all four of them dance to the song, both Dipper and Adam try to put on some of their best dance moves together as Adam jumps and tries doing the splits but fails and hurts himself almost pulling a …lower muscle. Dipper then jumps doing a continuous spin with his feet but then loses control and crashes down. Both Wendy and Mabel look at each other, shake their heads and has small smiles picking both up.

Wendy looks at Dipper and says, "You excel at many things, dancing isn't one of them."

Mabel then has a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Best to stick to what you know."

Adam then has his right hand on the back of his right neck rubbing is a little to relive himself of a bit of pain.

"I'll remember that."

All four are laughing and then suddenly the lights come off and all four of them are disoriented and then suddenly the lights slowly turn back on and then all four of them see Dhramathrax whom has a grin on his face.

Dhramathax says, "Shine and Silver, good song choice."

He then has his hands together and has his fingertips flex a bit.

"But now the song is over, I'm here to deliver three body bags and one live one."

He points at Mabel. Mabel she then has slight nervousness and Adam then gets in front of her to shield her.

"Over my dead body."

Dhramathrax smile widens.

"That's the idea."

He then starts to walk but then Adam along with Dipper they take out some tiny square devices both have in their coat pockets and throw them down hard and the red-light blinds on them and it produces smoke which covers all four of them and Dhramathrax is once again disoriented and he clears it out and sees all four are gone. But has a smile as he can pick up their psychic signals and then walks on.

All four of them they run into a box office to hide out hoping Dhramthrax will trip one of their traps. Dhramathrax walks on but then suddenly stops as he uses his nose and winces as his sent detects mint he then summons a spell to levitate and he floats though the hallway and detects them in one of the box offices and has a smile and then crashes thought the door blowing it apart and all four of them see and realizes a trap or two they set up failed.

Dhramathrax floats in and says in sinister amusement, "Smile you on Candid Camera."

He then approaches slowly and then once he gets close enough all four of them then pull out the squirt guns they have hidden on the front seats and spray him full of mint product. The mint liquid hits him and it penetrates some of his skin giving him a burning sensation. Dhramathrax he winces and cries in pain and a bit of agony trying to move away from them as they are still pouring it on. But then suddenly Dramathrax summons another of his powers as he then stomps his foot on the ground which shakes all four of them off balance and makes their attack cease.

Dhramathax gets a little made from their effort and then suddenly puts his hands up summoning another spell zapping the projector with a little of his black magic bolts and suddenly on the silver screen it is playing an old 80's horror film which is playing a scene where there is a group of demons walking on an abandoned street right toward the screen and suddenly four of the demons come out of the screen. The demons are all messed up looking, with the evil crazy looking yellow eyes which have multi colored pupils that consist of green, blue read. Razor sharp teeth, as well as nasty colored skin which is a different color for each as one is yellow, another faded tan, another faded blue, and one albino white. They are drilling and looking at all four of them with madness, rage and hunger at Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Adam; Dhramathrax has a wicked smile on his face.

"Now you have fun kids."

Dhramathrax he then sits down and then some hands from out of nowhere suddenly give him a popcorn and a soda and then Dhramathrax takes then.

"Thanks."

Dhramathrax then just takes a handful and chomps away at the popcorn while he continues to watch the fight.

Adam and Dipper then look at each other and scream. Mabel then says, "Run!" Wendy gets Dipper and pulls him with her and both of them run to one side and get out a door as a couple of the Demons are after them. Adam and Mabel unfortunately get separated as a couple of the demons zero in on each of them and Mabel runs off to one side of the box office. While Adam he then runs though one row of seats and then another and another trying to lose the Demon. Until he then comes to a small row of seats and then is running circles around the few chairs and the relentless demon is chasing him and he gets to one side as the demon is in another and Adam then moves left and right trying to feint the guy. But then the Demon just jumps over the seat and is right in front of Adam. As it gets closer, Adam is backing away slowly but then suddenly remembers the squirt gun he's armed with and comes out and uses his super soaker and then sprays the demon with the mint gun. The stuff gets all over the demon and then suddenly the demon bursts into flames and then just suddenly turns to ash.

Mabel is in trouble as the demon she is fighting is relentless, she is throwing some things from the concessions stand at it but it does no good and she runs and as the demon then comes toward her in the concessions isle she then slams the small door his way and it collides with the impact and goes over the small door hitting the floor. The demon then gets up and then Mabel she is armed with a mop one of the other weapons they all left handy in case, it that has recently been soaked and dried with a mint scented floor cleaning chemical and as the demon charges she then executes a thrust with the mop end and goes though the demon and then suddenly the demon is writhing in pain and then suddenly bursts into flame and turns to ash. Mabel is puzzled by this and suddenly she sees Adam whom comes to her.

"Wait how did you know."

"Their earth walkers too so Mint might likely work on them as well."

"Good hypothesis."

"Where's Dipper and Wendy."

Both Dipper and Wendy got chased down by two of the other demons left they are running in the hallway and one of the demons continuously runs in the hallway chasing them down but it's feet are burning up. Demon 4 notices this and then runs to safety to where the video arcade room is. Demon 3 keeps running with its feet catching on fire and then suddenly comes to the floss trip wire which cuts its ankles making it lose its feet and then falls flat on the floor and suddenly catches fire on it's whole body which is green. Dipper and Wendy, they spray the firry thing with some of the mint liquid they have which they still have.

Dipper says, "Careful there's one left."

Wendy says and point out, "It went that way."

Both Wendy and Dipper they go to the area of the video arcade room and are looking around the area realizing how quiet it is. But then suddenly the demon pops out and jumps on both trying to claw at them. They both block the attack with their guns but unfortunately the attack penetrated the cilenters of the mint liquid which drains them but also the leak worked to their advantage as some of the liquid hit the fingertips of the demon which burns him, and he backs away. Dipper and Wendy they then suddenly go behind one of the arcade cabinet called "Mutant Baseball" and take out her weapon the Mint Baseball and Dipper goes behind another cabinet called "Fight Fighters 4" and gets the mini bo staff out, then charge and then both beat the Demon senseless as they are constantly whacking it with their weapons but then in furry throws both of them off him as it has some of the burns it has received from the hits. It recovers its senses and is about to come for Wendy whom is on the floor, she is trying to reach for the bat but it's too far away. Dipper recovers and sees Wendy is struggling with the demon that is trying to get it's claws into her, he then goes to another arcade cabinet and takes his bo staff, breaks it with his knee to create a couple of stakes and then he whistles to get its attention. And just as the demon is facing him Dipper he then throws the stake like a javelin and it goes though the demons body. The demon stagers as it is beginning to feel the internalized burns throughout it's body and then Dipper then throws another stake and then it goes right through it's forehead.

The demon then in pain opens its mouth spewing out green fire as it courses though it's body. Dipper then comes toward Wendy and both run away from the demon and it explodes into ash. Both then take some breathes and then soon Adam and Mabel join both and

Adam says, "Are you guys alright."

Wendy says, "We were going to ask you the same thing."

Dipper then look around and says, "Wait a minute where the heck is the demon?"

All four walk near the connsessions booth and then unnoticing uptop, Dhramathrax then jumps down and says to them all, "Tag your dead!"

All four of them are surprised and then Dhramathax delivers a straight arc left hook than knocks all four of them out and they are all on the ground. Dhramathrax he sees the two squirt guns that both Mabel and Adam have, and he takes them in his hand and crushes the muscles making them both useless and he even sees the baseball bat and zaps it and it erupts in a small black fire and then is reduced to ash.

Mabel snaps out of it and then as Dramathrax sees her she then says, "Grabbling Hook!" She takes out her grabbling hook gun from behind her and then shoots. Dhramathrax effortlessly dodges and the grabbling hook does nothing but break one of the glass concession displays. He then looks at her and she has a nervous look.

Dhramathax says, "Wow, that sucked."

Dhramathrax gives a roar and is about to take her but then he gets hit with some sort of spray and it stings him and he looks and sees it's Adam whom has the hand squirt gun and is constantly spraying away at Dhramathrax. However, despite how much he is spraying Dhramathrax and the solution is burning him like acid it's not doing enough damage as Dhramathrax is still able to function as he then takes his coat off and then throws it on the gun and then Dhramathrax then delivers a right outer crescent kick to disarm Adam. Adam then immediately takes out his chocolate mint shuriken and he throws on and it hits Dhramathrax in the shoulder. Dhramathax is reeling in pain and looks at Adam in fury.

"You know your really starting to piss me off dude."

Adam then takes out his chocolate mint knife.

Dhramthax shakes his head.

"That's not a knife."

He then takes out his own black knife that is as bit as a machete.

"That's a knife."

Adam is a little shaky from seeing how big his knife is.

"I should have bought a king-sized bar."

Both then clash at one another as both are swinging with their knives and Adam blocks some of Dhramathrax's strikes with his knife and miraculous Dhramathrax's knife never

penetrates though and then both disengage for a moment. Meanwhile Mabel is at the coffee maker mixing up some coffee and she's hopping Adam can hold him long enough to mix the mocha successfully.

Adam says, "Thank God this bar is Bavarian."

Both them then clash again and both this time block and strike rapidly with their knives trying to cut and even disarm each other and suddenly both with their free hands then catch each other's knife hand and then do a twist on their wrists to disarm each other of their weapons. And then once again they disengage and are about to get into a fist fight as Adam goes into a stance and so does Dhramathrax but then suddenly he stands up and says.

"You know what frak it."

Dhramathrax then points his finger and then zaps the black magic to the left and right of Adam and there are small explosions which knock Adam down hard to the floor. Adam then shakes to recover his senses and then sees Dhramathrax is coming toward him and he is crawling near on of the cosessions counters despite the fact crawling away from the demon is futile, Dhramathrax has an amused look at Adam's futility at escape. Adam though catches Mabel hand whom is behind a concessions counter and sees she sneakily places the brewed mocha on the counter; Adam then continually crawls the direction of the mocha.

Dhramathax then says, "This has been fun and all, but business is business, I'm going to kill you first.

Suddenly he then smells an aroma that is intoxicating, and he can't resist.

"But before I kill you I need my fix."

He then takes a cup of the already hot capachino coffee labeled Cobbler's Crystals and then drinks it and then put it down having nothing but a smile on his face but then he starts to feel something funny. He then looks at the coffee again and then says, "Mmmmm." Suddenly Dhramthrax realizes something as the flavor feels oddly familiar somehow.

"Wait a minute this coffee tastes like…MINTTTTTT!"

And then suddenly Dharamathax feels some sort of burning inside and on his face and then he runs but then he gets on his knees.

"Ah no, everything is getting dark, shields are going down."

He then looks at the Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Adam with vengeance in his eyes.

"If I go down I'll do it in style."

Dhramathax then does a few power rangers poses and then does the red ranger two arm raise pose.

"Kill you all later."

Then he explodes and there is a whole tidal wave of multi colored blood that comes all four their way and stains all of them. All four of them are just drenched in demon blood.

They all then come out of the theater and all four of them then wince a little from the sunlight that is now coming out in the sky.

Adam says, "Wow, where does the night go."

Mabel then feels a grumble in her stomach.

"You know all this demon slaying has made me hungry."

Wendy says, "Wait, we can't just go out like this."

As she points out how blood drenched they all are and the smell they all have.

Adam says, "Don't worry I've got the perfect costumes to go out to breakfast."

Dipper then slaps his forehead.

"Oh, no."

They all go to the dojo together and meanwhile back at Gideon's lair, Gideon is on a lazy boy resting and then suddenly he wakes up and hears a small chime and realizes it's coming from his Taleman. He then looks and sees the light on it suddenly fade.

Gideon then sighs and says to himself, "Dhramathrax has failed."

He then gets up and goes straight to his Red Mystic Chamber."

He says to himself, "No matter, at least it proves my test is successful they do have one of the spell books I seek, they were able to find the information to deal with that demon."

He goes to the podium with his spell book and then opens it up and turns to one of the pages on each of the different demons to summon, including the page on Dhramathax."

He then fiddles with the talesman he used to have Dhramathrax under his power.

"Don't worry Dhramthax, you'll get another chance."

And he reads on in the book.

THE END?

Author's Note: This following story takes place at least many months after the "Unholy Night" story which places it in their Freshmen year period. This story is the first crossover story I've ever done and hopefully not the last. It was sort of my way of expanding the universe of the show "Gravity Falls" as well as the independent film franchise "Demon Hunters", both take place in the Northwest and deal with demons and the supernatural, so it made sense. It was more Dhramathrax vs the Mystery Shack Gang as he's really the only character from the film I brought on this story, just thought it would be fun seeing what would happen if they were pitting against one another. However, this short story is only the beginning to an even bigger story, so don't fret Dhramathrax will be back.


End file.
